Si no hubieras abandonado Adivinación
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Podría ser que la asignatura de Adivinación no la considerases como una asignatura 'real' pero algo tenía que tener para que Dumbledore aceptase que la impartieran, ¿no?  Realmente podría haberte sido de ayuda de ser real y pudieras ver lo que se te venía


**Si no hubieras abandonado Adivinación lo habrías visto venir**

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no podía haber tenido un final más terrible que el que hubo en esta ocasión puesto que fue el momento en que Hagrid, aún en estado de shock debido al veredicto, les explicó que había actuado torpemente— sin querer hacer sangre sobre ello no es que fuera algo inesperado sabiendo lo nervioso que se ponía. Sobre todo en eventos de gran importancia y en este la situación lo embargaba por muy diferentes motivos— y que, en contraste, Lucius Malfoy ofreció un discurso perfecto con el que tuvo a la Comisión en su mano y haciendo lo que él dijo que tenían que hacer. No existía posibilidad de apelación porque Lucius tenía en su poder a la Comisión, además de que Hagrid sabía que, por muchas veces que pudiera tratar de apelar, todas esas veces volvería a cometer los mismos errores obteniendo el mismo resultado.

La sentencia a muerte de Buckbeak.

Entre grandes sollozos, con el rostro oculto con un pañuelo, Hagrid se despidió de ellos y ya a distancia, e incapaz de escuchar a nadie, no pudo ser testigo de las burlas por parte de Draco que, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, lo había estado escuchando todo al caminar a unos metros por delante de Hagrid y el trío Dorado.

—¡Miradlo cómo llora!— realmente parecía satisfecho del dolor que estaba sufriendo Hagrid—. ¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético?— dijo Malfoy sin perder esa petulante sonrisa suya—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Se veía venir la reacción por parte de Harry y Ron que se lanzaron hacia ellos dispuestos a defender a su amigo pero, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Hermione se les adelantó sorpresivamente.

La bofetada que le arreó a Malfoy a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo pero, a pesar de emplear todas sus fuerzas, lo único que logró fue hacerlo tambalearse. Aunque eso ya era todo un logro para Hermione. Tanto Harry y Ron como Crabbe y Goyle quedaron allí plantados en el suelo como si los hubieran petrificado cuando Hermione no parecía haber quedado satisfecha y levantó la mano para arrearla una segunda bofetada.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, so puerco… so malvado…!

Ron logró reaccionar aunque se encontraba en estado de shock ante la inesperada actitud, y acciones, de su amiga.

—¡Hermione!— trató de gritarle pero su voz sonó muy débil. Por lo menos logró, o intentó, sujetarle la mano.

—Suéltame, Ron.

En el momento en que Hermione sacó la varita Crabbe y Goyle, los supuestos guardaespaldas de Malfoy, se volvieron hacia el castillo y salieron corriendo como si una bandada de dementores se les estuviera echando encima. Malfoy retrocedió un paso sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes castaños cuyo fuego amenazaba con consumirle.

—Sí, suéltale, Weasel— realmente no estaba ayudando nada en su caso—. Es probable que acepten otro cuello para el verdugo— la provocaba Malfoy para que le lanzara algún conjuro, hechizo o maldición. Y Hermione estaba más que tentada para complacerle.

—Un ser inmundo como tú… no me condenarían si no que me felicitarían por tan buen servicio por librar al mundo de un mal bicho— le escupió Hermione mientras la mano que sujetaba su varita temblaba.

Malfoy apretaba los dientes si bien para prepararse a lo que le fuera a lanzar como para coger algo de valor era imposible decirlo. Claro que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, aún se encontraba encarándoles, ¿verdad?

—Yo diría que te darán una celda privada con tu nombre en la puerta en Azkaban. Seguro que Potter puede explicarte la excelente compañía que resultan ser los dementores— añadió sin dirigir su atención a Harry y continuando su duelo de miradas con Hermione.

El nombramiento de los dementores hizo flaquear la mano de Hermione. Había sentido lo que provocaban en el Expreso y vio como reaccionó Harry, sin olvidarse de las enseñanzas del profesor Lupin. No, no tenía muchas ganas de tener siquiera a un solo dementor cerca, mucho menos los cientos que hay en Azkaban. Y sabía que ahí acabaría porque Lucius Malfoy se encargaría de ello, ¿pero merecería la pena si lograse que Malfoy no tuviera que fingir como hizo con Buckbeak o, para ser más exactos, exagerar el suceso? Solamente un hechizo, o una maldición, o un conjuro le era suficiente porque era más que capaz de provocarle el daño suficiente para que se lo pensase un millón de veces antes de siquiera imaginar salirse de la raya.

—La culpa fue tuya. Buckbeak te atacó porque no hiciste caso a las advertencias de Hagrid. Toda la culpa es tuya y será otro quien lo vaya a pagar… con su vida— la voz de Hermione temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Eso o empezaría a gritar de rabia antes de descargar toda su furia y al diablo las consecuencias.

—Me disculparía, incluso para corregirte solamente, pero no tengo por qué hacerlo, Granger. Esa bestia me atacó sin ningún tipo de justificación.

—¡Le faltaste al respeto!

—Si todos a los que le faltase al respeto me atacasen no quedaría ni rastro de mí— pudo ver un brillo peligroso en la mirada de Hermione pero no pudo contenerse—. No te emociones tanto, Granger. Siempre hay consecuencias, y más con la magia.

—Y tu consecuencia fue el que te atacase como Hagrid nos advirtió que haría.

—"¡Me muero! ¡Me muero!"— se burló Ron ganándose unas risas por parte de Harry—. No vi nada más patético en mi vida.

—Un Weasel vomitando babosas sigue en lo más alto del escalafón— le recordó Malfoy antes de volver su atención a Hermione casi sin darle ya mucha importancia a la varita que le estaba apuntando y que continuaba temblando—. Debes saber que ese animal me desgarró el brazo llegando a arañarme el hueso. No se trataba de una alstroemeria pulcra si no de un hipogrifo, Granger.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada cargada de confusión que no hizo si no que Malfoy rodara los ojos exasperado, además de que la propia Hermione realizó el mismo gesto y por el mismo motivo.

—La alstroemeria pulcra es una flor también llamada, además de otras maneras, Flor de Águila— el motivo era muy obvio al estar tratando sobre un hipogrifo. Hermione volvió su atención a Malfoy—. Si hubieras sido…

—Amable, ¿no es eso? Muy bien, ya que eres una sabelotodo que no puede dejar de meter sus narices en los asuntos ajenos, algo que se te ha pegado, junto a otras cosas, por estar con estos dos tanto tiempo, puedes decirme si los hipogrifos pueden entender el lenguaje humano y, cuando digo entender, me refiero a entender el idioma y no unas pocas palabras basadas en acciones repetitivas de amaestramiento.

—Claro que no lo entienden pero eso no quiere decir que…

—¿Le grité a ese pollo sobrealimentado? No, no lo hice— respondió el propio Malfoy para no perder más tiempo—. Vosotros pudisteis escucharme y ver como me permitió tocarle pero entonces a pesar de usar un tono sosegado, mejor no digamos dulce…

—Querrás decir cuando le llamaste bestia asquerosa te atacó— ciertamente le había atacado en ese momento pero no podía haber sido por el insulto, ¿verdad? No, el hipogrifo no entiende el lenguaje humano y Malfoy, con su manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras, tan siseante…—. Se daría cuenta de que no eras más que una serpiente— dijo Harry.

Malfoy solo mostró que le había escuchado al torcer la boca en una mueca.

—No hay tono suficientemente dulce que tus palabras no puedan envenenar, Malfoy— le espetó Hermione—. Pero, a pesar de la gravedad de su ataque no te pasó nada y te has recuperado sin mayores problemas. A él lo van a matar. ¿Dónde ves tú justicia en eso?

Por un instante Hermione llegó a creer que Malfoy había visto su punto de vista y lo aceptó pero solamente la ilusión de la serpiente haciéndote creer que sigue el ritmo que le impones con la música.

—Me atacó una vez. Un ataque— la sonrisa del Slytherin te hacía hervir la sangre—. Es justo entonces que se le ataque una vez, Granger. Un solo ataque. Una verdadera lástima que el verdugo sea tan bueno en su deber, ¿no lo crees así?

_Al diablo las consecuencias. Solamente debo retroceder en el tiempo y…_

Harry y Ron palidecieron al ver la seguridad y firmeza en los ojos de su amiga y como la varita dejó de temblar mientras apuntaba al pecho de Malfoy. Entonces palidecieron aún más por un motivo mayor.

Un ágil movimiento lo colocó fuera del alcance de la varita de Hermione porque eliminó la distancia que los separaba, y que no había sido mucha, para entrar en el espacio personal de la Gryffindor que aún se encontraba a punto de comandar uno de sus hechizos cuando las palabras ya no pudieran salir de sus labios. Estos se encontraron muy ocupados siendo besados por los labios de Malfoy. Uno de sus brazos se enroscó en la cintura de Hermione atrayéndola contra él mientras que la mano libre capturó la muñeca de la mano que portaba la varita para impedir que pudiera lanzarle algún hechizo y se la llevó a la espalda justo al lado de su otra mano antes de abandonársela, al sentir que cejaba en sus intentos por atacarle, y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la muchacha antes de terminar por deslizarse hasta su nuca en donde sus dedos se enredaron en su maraña de rizos.

Hermione se sentía en la Gloria.

—¡Ahí está!— siseó un furioso Harry señalando a la pareja Draco-Hermione—. ¿Lo ves ahora?— le preguntó con cierto tono sarcástico pero sin ningún tipo de humor en aquellas tres palabras—. Es cuando empezaste a devolverle el beso a Malfoy. Ahí ya no se puede distinguir donde comienza Malfoy o donde lo haces tú, Hermione. Tan fundidos que deberían llamaros _Dramione_ como nombre.

Una ruborizadísima Hermione, oculta junto a Harry, observaba como Draco Malfoy estaba besando a su yo del pasado y como esta, tal y como había dicho su amigo, empezó a devolverle el beso. Aún no se lo creía a pesar de haberlo vivido, en dos ocasiones, una de primera mano y la otra como espectadora de excepción.

¿Cómo pudo haberle devuelto el beso a **Draco Malfoy**? ¿Adónde se fue toda aquella furia por lo que le había hecho a Hagrid, sus burlas crueles, y a Buckbeak, sentenciado a muerte? Todas estas cuestiones parecieron volar lejos cuando sintió aquellos labios posándose sobre los suyos haciéndola sentir… ¡cómo nunca nadie la hizo sentir jamás!

Ella también era una chica y, por lo que parecía ser, una a la que le iban los chicos malos. Aunque ella tampoco iba manca en ese apartado viendo la tremenda bofetada que le llegó a arrear y la amenaza, real pero no cumplida, de lanzarle una cruenta maldición para enseñarle lo que era una buena lección.

—Olvídate de eso… del beso ahora, Harry— le instó Hermione obligándole a moverse en el momento en que su yo pasado, junto al Ron del pasado, arrancaron, porque no había otra manera de describirlo, a la Hermione del pasado del abrazo y labios del Malfoy del pasado—. Tenemos un par de vidas que salvar.

Era cierto pero Harry no tenía pensado dejar pasar esto cuando tuvieran tiempo. Que sería cuando estuvieran de regreso a la enfermería tras poner a salvo a Buckbeak y Sirius.

_No debimos escucharla e irnos así sin más y haberle arrancado la piel a tiras a esa maldita serpiente._

— — — — —

Al final del curso Harry ya se había cansado de escuchar todo tipo de rumores, algunos de lo más absurdos, acerca de la huída de Sirius y Buckbeak pero lo que más le irritaba era que Malfoy no se mostrase molesto por ello cuando lo esperado habría sido que hubiera estallado en furia acusando a Hagrid de haber encontrado una manera de liberarlo y quedar como alguien más listo que su padre y él. Pero no— a diferencia de Lucius porque, según lo que le dijo Hagrid, sí había reaccionado como se esperaría de él—, Malfoy se mostró de lo más tranquilo y despreocupado con respecto a dicho tema y tanto Harry como Ron tenían acertadas sospechas del motivo. El mismo que les hizo estar pegados a Hermione durante lo que faltaba de curso desde la noche de la huída.

No tenían la intención de dejar que Malfoy se acercara a su amiga que, a pesar de las evidencias, seguía negando el haber correspondido al beso que le había dado el Slytherin. Aunque no hiciera más que ruborizarse cada vez que salía el tema, tartamudear nerviosa mientras lo negaba o que se dedicase a enredar con su pelo, siendo su intención tratar de acomodarlo tras la oreja en un simple gesto. Demasiado indómito para lograrlo.

A pesar de los intentos de sus dos amigos, cuando Ron habló de la final del Mundial de quidditch y que le pediría a su padre que invitase a Harry, supuestamente dando por sentado que Hermione también iría, la muchacha pudo ver pasar ante la puerta del compartimento la figura de cierto rubio. Trató de apartar la vista pero le fue imposible. Hizo grandes esfuerzos para no ruborizarse pero… entonces Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo y se desató la erupción.

Hermione refugió su rostro tras uno de sus libros para que no se viera el violento rubor que se encendió en su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Malfoy el que lograse semejante reacción por su parte? ¿Por qué le gustaba que fuera así? ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué tienes el libro boca abajo, Hermione?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>End<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
